


The Night Is Still Young (So Are We)

by felixfrckls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this at 2am, chan's room made me emo, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfrckls/pseuds/felixfrckls
Summary: “You’ve baked brownies for the staff twice this week already, you shouldn’t sacrifice your sleep for us,” Chan pushed some more, thinking he had figured out what Felix was doing up at that time of the night and with an apron full of flour.Apparently, he didn’t because Felix was quick to shake his head in denial."It’s not for that,” Felix explained, the red rushing to his freckled cheeks making Chan even more confused, his head tilted to the say in a silent request. “I baked some chocolate chip cookies,” he finally said, so quietly that even in the silence of the dorm Chan had to focus on only his voice to get what he was saying.(or, Chan has been very stressed and frustrated for the past few days and Felix surprises him with the chocolate chip cookies he has been craving for.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 26
Kudos: 305





	The Night Is Still Young (So Are We)

Chan wasn't going to lie, he had had a lot on his mind lately.

For the past few days, he had felt like his head was constantly filled with random thoughts about everything, never shutting up and making him overthink every little thing he did. The non-stop noise in his head meant that he couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore, he couldn't properly sleep for more than a few hours per night or have fun performing on stage with Stray Kids. The whole situation led him to feel extremely frustrated with himself and, even though there usually were some activities he tried to do when stuff like this happened, this time, for some reason, nothing seemed to work.

The more he tried to shut everything out by working on his music, the more every beat he composed felt extremely wrong and out of place. Not even the adrenaline in his veins when he was on stage seemed to do any good to him, his body exhausted after all the hours at music shows and practice, but unfortunately, his mind was not tired enough to let him get a few hours of well-deserved sleep. Among all those things, however, what affected him the most was the fact that his terrible mood was starting to rub off on his members as well, all seven of them worried about him and angry with themselves for not being able to do anything to help. When Chan had tried to put aside his insecurities and worries and act like he usually would around them, something must have still felt off about him because the boys kept looking like they were about to say something but were too scared that it could set him off. 

Chan hated when his own friends felt the need to be cautious around him like they couldn’t be themselves if he was there too and, the fact that, despite how hard he tried to convince them that everything was fine, they didn’t seem to believe him, made him even more frustrated. Chan knew how wrong it was to blame it on them but, on most days, the more they kept asking him if he was doing good, the more discouraged he felt. He logically knew it was not their fault whatsoever and to take it out on them was not and could not be a solution, but the lack of sleep and his own frustration was starting to wear him out. For that reason, he had made the unconscious decision to spend less time in the dorm so that the boys could have fun and play around without having to see him mope around all day, disappointed and exasperated. He wasn’t working or doing anything in particular but he was still mostly alone at the studio, sitting on the black couch in a corner and basking in the silence of the room, hoping that it could help him sort out the reason why he was feeling so down without no apparent reason. He didn’t really think it through and, in fact, more quietness only meant more space for his head to be louder than usual.

At this point, Chan genuinely didn’t know what to do anymore and how he could make everything just shut up. With every passing second, he felt like crying his eyes out, he hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. Nothing seemed to help and, in the quietness of the room, guilt was eating him up at the realisation that he had pushed his members away, his friends he loved like a family when they were just trying to be there for him and cheer him up. The image of the upset look in Felix’s eyes every time he left the dorm without explanation flashed in front of his closed eyelids, the idea of being the one who had caused that emotion in his boyfriend caused him feel even worse. Felix had even stopped cuddling him to sleep, probably too scared to somehow come off as annoying or too needy now that it felt like Chan just wanted to be left alone. Chan had indeed wanted that for some time, actually thinking that by being alone he could sort out his thoughts more quickly. Now, days after the first day he had slept in an empty bed, he couldn’t help believing that his insomnia had come back in full force exactly because he had no warm, soft body to hug tightly and to wake up to in the morning.

Chan couldn’t blame Felix, he knew how insecure he could get sometimes and he was aware of the fact that he should have reassured and told him something straight away instead of letting him believe that he needed to put distance between them. Chan needed him by his side, needed him so very much, but he had still pushed him away and he hated himself for it. 

It was well past midnight when Chan realised that, that day alike any other time he had tried that, not even spending time alone in his studio was doing him any good if anything he was just making himself overthink everything over and over again. With tired steps, exhausted even, he made his way back to the dorm, his heart screaming at him to just go lie down with Felix and finally feel that familiar warmth all over his body again. Chan had expected all the boys to be asleep already or at least in their own beds, after spending so many hours at music shows and doing interviews they all needed some good rest after all. That’s why he was particularly surprised by the noises that came from the kitchen, the only room in the whole dorm with a still-lit light. He would have gone straight to his own room if it wasn’t for the fact that he was curious to know who was still awake at that time of the night when they had an early schedule the next day. 

Still trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake up the boys he assumed were sleeping, he walked to the kitchen only to be met with Felix’s back turned to him, the boy standing in front of the oven and a cute apron tighten around his waist. Chan knew Felix had taken a particular liking in baking in the last period, a hobby that he had taken up to just kill some time when they couldn’t leave the dorm. He had even baked brownies for them and the staff just a few days before. Nevertheless, Chan definitely wasn’t expecting him to still be up baking past midnight after the busy day they had had.

In the utter silence ringing in the kitchen, it didn’t take long for Felix to notice that someone was there with him and, when he turned around and recognised him, Chan could practically see the relief in his eyes. Chan would have almost been concerned at how the weight he felt on his chest seemed to become lighter at the mere sight of his boyfriend, finally just the two of them alone without feeling like they had to run away from each other.

“Hyung, you’re home,” Felix said, such a simple sentence yet filled with relief. Chan couldn’t have fought the smile pulling at the corner of his lips even if he wanted to when he noticed how there was flour everywhere on Felix’s apron, some had even landed on his cheek probably after the boy had scratched it with his dirty hand.

“What are you doing up, Lix? It’s past midnight,” Chan asked, hating the way nervousness was bubbling in his stomach at asking that simple question as if he wasn’t talking to his own boyfriend. There was clearly some sort of tension between them, Chan felt it because he knew he had handled the situation poorly and was scared he had upset the boy he loved and, on the other hand, Felix felt it because he didn’t know how to act around Chan anymore.

Chan grew more and more worried when no answer came. 

“You’ve baked brownies for the staff twice this week already, you shouldn’t sacrifice your sleep for us,” Chan pushed some more, thinking he had figured out what Felix was doing up at that time of the night and with an apron full of flour. Apparently, he didn’t because Felix was quick to shake his head in denial.

"It’s not for that,” Felix explained, the red rushing to his freckled cheeks making Chan even more confused, his head tilted to the side in a silent question. “I baked some chocolate chip cookies,” he finally said, so quietly that even in the silence of the dorm Chan had to focus on only his voice to get what he was saying.

When he finally did, warmth spread all over his chest, his heart beating loudly on his ribcage, something he hadn’t felt in quite a while now. Felix must have interpreted his silence as confusion once again because he was quick to explain what he meant. “You’ve been asking me to bake some for the longest time now and I never have but you looked so down this past few days, I just wanted to cheer you up a bit.”

Chan stared at him speechlessly, now more than ever understanding why Stays had given him _sunshine_ has a nickname. Felix was easily the most selfless person Chan had ever met, always putting others before himself if it meant having a chance to make them smile and him staying up late just to bake some cookies for Chan was definitely a perfect example of that. Still not exactly sure what to say to convey just how damn grateful he was to have him in his life, he closed the distance between them to plant a kiss on Felix’s still red cheek. 

“Thank you, love,” Chan whispered, still close. 

Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one affected by the lack of affection between them because Felix didn't waste a single second to wrap his arms around Chan's waist and bury his face in his shoulder, basking in the closeness. Chan had definitely underestimated how much he missed having his boyfriend in his arms and the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. As much as he would have gladly stayed in Felix’s embrace for the rest of the night, those cookies sounded like something he would definitely want to taste as soon as possible. With slow, reluctant movements, Chan pulled away and, still close, he smiled at the boy in his hold, feeling like he could finally breathe. 

“So, what were you saying about those cookies?”

Felix chuckled but still motioned for Chan to sit at the table while he transferred the cookies from the tray to a better plate. The older happily obliged and, excited like a kid, he patiently waited for the boy to bring the sweet dessert to the table. When he finally did, Chan noticed how Felix seemed suddenly nervous again just like every single time he let the boys taste something for the first time. He was even more nervous this time, knowing how much Chan loved chocolate chip cookies and how much he had wanted him to bake some for him. Before taking one from the plate Felix had just put in front of him, Chan gave his boyfriend another big, happy smile, trying to make him relax. He knew he could get a bit picky when it came to this but he had always tried to be as unbiased as possible with his reviews so that Felix could actually improve and do better each time. 

Chan took a big bite of one of the cookies and, for a split second, he could have sworn the world had stopped spinning. The texture was perfect, the taste was delicious and even the aspect was inviting. However, it was far beyond just that, it was the fact that Felix had gone out of his way just to make him happy, it was about him feeling loved and taken care off. It was about the memory of the cookies his mum used to make him when he was only a kid, the warmth he had always felt with his family and that now he felt with Felix.

Something must have shown on his face, maybe by the way his eyes watered as if the single bite of the cookie had made all his pent up frustration suddenly come to the surface, but Felix moved behind him to gently massage the nape of his neck and his tense shoulders. Chan took a second to realise that Felix was trying to give him some privacy but still staying close to him, never leaving him alone. Because that's who Felix was, someone ready to have his friends’ back without asking questions, someone who needed affection as if he could never be fully energized without it. But still, he was attentive and observational, always knowing when some alone time was needed and when one of them was trying to hide behind a fake smile. Chan had no idea how a single cookie had managed to throw him off so hard, all he knew was that he loved his boyfriend with every bit of his body and would never understand what he had done to be so lucky to have him in his life. 

Felix’s arms were now wrapped around his shoulders, tightly hugging him as if he had somehow understood what was going on in Chan's mind. “These are really good, Lix,” Chan tried to say, his voice suddenly teary which only made Felix hug him closer to his body. “They really are perfect, you did a great job,” he tried again and, this time, his voice sounded just a tiny bit firmer.

Chan sadly felt Felix’s warmth move away from him, just to see the boy sit on the chair beside his. By the look of both worry and determination in Felix’s eyes, Chan knew something was coming. "I won’t ask you what’s happening or why you have been spending so much time alone lately. I just want you to remember that we are a family, Stray Kids are, and we would do anything for you. It’s okay if you don’t want to open up to us but please, just don’t push us away,” Felix pleaded, the idea of not having Chan close to him hurting more than anything else he had ever experienced.

For the second time in the last hour, Chan felt like he could just sit there and cry his eyes out. However, this time, it wasn’t because of frustration, no, this time it was because his mind didn’t know how to react to just how perfect the boy in front of him was. This time, he wanted to cry because he felt loved, he felt all warm and fuzzy and he had missed it just as much as one would miss breathing after swimming underwater. Felix didn’t push him to answer, he just took his hand in his and gently stroked it, a simple gesture that still made Chan shiver after being touch deprived for days. “You know I love you like crazy right? I’m sorry I pushed you away, I just didn’t want to bring your mood down too,” Chan tried to explain, knowing that Felix wasn’t asking for an apology but still feeling like he owed him one.

“I'm your boyfriend,” Felix simply said as if that affirmation was an explanation in itself, “and even if I wasn’t, I care about you and I want to be here for you when you don’t feel at your greatest. I just want to see you happy, that’s honestly it.” Felix sounded so sure of what he was saying that, for a whole minute, Chan tried to understand what was going on in his head when he had seriously thought that pushing Felix away could be a good plan. Not only had he worried his boyfriend, but he had made his own frustration grow by forcing himself not to enjoy his boyfriend’s comforting presence. Chan decided then that his plan had been a failure from the very beginning and, if being close to Felix was what he needed to let out a bit of that frustration, then he was going to be selfish once in his life and do exactly that. 

“You said you would do anything for me, right?” Chan asked and Felix would have lied if he said he hadn’t missed seeing the playful grin on his boyfriend’s lips. Nevertheless, he nodded. “Can you cuddle me to sleep?” he asked, the grin now turning into a huge, contagious smile.

"I guess I have to after saying that, don’t I?” Felix answered but he quickly jumped on his feet and undid the bow on his apron to take it off. He then offered a hand to Chan and, cookies forgotten on the table for the other boys the next morning, they moved to Chan's room, ready to call it a day. 

Felix chuckled when he took a look at himself in the mirror of the hallway and saw the flour still on his cheek. Before going to bad they both took turns in the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake up the other members and changed into their most comfortable clothes to sleep in. Their hushed giggles rang in the room as they tried to reach the bed with all the lights turned off before they finally laid down and got under covers. Chan didn’t waste a single second to wrap each one of his limbs around Felix like an overgrown octopus while the boy chuckled but let him do just that, quickly snuggling closer, with his head perfectly fitting in the space between Chan's chin and the pillow.

"You make my days so much better, I love you so much,” Chan whispered in the quietness of the room, both his body and mind finally ready to let sleep take over. He felt Felix shuffle in his position before soft lips left a light peck on his own lips and Felix’s head went back to lean on Chan's chest, nuzzling the warm skin there. 

“I love you more,” Felix simply said but the fondness in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Chan.

Chan wanted to retort because there was no way Felix could love him more than he did, but he decided to let it go when the familiar heaviness in his eyelids made itself known after days spent staring wide awake at the ceiling. It was hard not to give in to the darkness taking him over when all he could feel was warmness. The warmness of the second family he had created for himself, the warmness of the shared fondness in all of their hearts, the warmness of the boy he loved who was now wrapped around him, soundly asleep.

Above all, it was that warmness that felt like home, making him fall asleep and dream of homemade cookies and a burst of bright sunshine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, the lastest Chan's room got me feeling extremely soft over chanlix and I just needed to write this :(  
> I hope you enjoyed this short, pointless thingie!
> 
> i'm always up for a talk @  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/eajaemelody/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/eajaemelody/)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/eajaemelody)  
> 


End file.
